


It's over/Good night, sweet Prince and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest

by EliLeFey



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLeFey/pseuds/EliLeFey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan Rickman as Severus Snape inspired me to write, inspired me to keep going.  I am devastated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's over/Good night, sweet Prince and flights of angels sing thee to thy rest

My heart won't go on. I just lost someone I never knew but loved beyond all reason. Say a prayer for Rima and all who loved him. I really don't know how I'm going to deal with this right now. My cat is dying, and now I lost my inspiration, this really hurts, like losing my family all over again. I feel so alone right now.  I know how ridiculous it is, to fall in love, not just with an actor, but the character he played, but he created love, and if that isn't real magic I don't know what is.  I'm going to have to try and write some of this out of my system.  It's just that in my life, everyone I cared about is either dead or gone from me forever, and I just don't want to go out and find new people to relate to.  

I'm going to start writing the final chapter to my saga, I will probably write more and fill in the gaps later.  

YOu'd think I'd be used to losing people by now, but it never gets any better.  Every time someone dies, it just rips the wound open again.   

 

I can't handle the fact he isn't out there somewhere. 

 

I wish I really was a necromancer.


End file.
